Like a Knife
by xdamnedxxangelx
Summary: Wufei and his girlfriend of almost two years break up but why? Will he come to senses or lose her forever? Wufei POV, Songfic


_Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song (Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade). Annastasia is my own creation, she's from an RP and I plan on making a series with her so if you like this then you'll wanna keep an eye out for more. She's Duo's twin so if you have a problem with that then don't read this._~~~~~~~~~

The sound of a key turning in the lock sounded and automatically I glanced at the clock. The numbers on it read eleven thirty; she was late coming home. Listening to the door open, she didn't seem to be moving at the pace she normally did when she got home; actually, it was much slower and hesitant. Why would she be hesitant? We haven't had a fight in almost a week, and she was doing good at work. She had no reason to be upset.

Standing up, I put the book I was reading down on the coffee table and went to meet her. For being Maxwell's twin sister, she only had his facial structure. Auburn hair was curtaining her face as she slipped out of her jacket and hung it up on the rack. I could tell by the way she fumbled with the strap of her purse that something was making her depressed.

Walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her from behind, she inhaled deeply, but it was shaky, as if she was trying not to cry. As she put her keys in the dish, she finally turned to face me, her hair falling away from her face. Her brown eyes were red and irritated.

"Annastasia…" I muttered and that was just enough to make her start crying again. I reached up to cup her cheek, to comfort her but she backed away. The first thing that went through my mind was that she cheated on me, but then the look in her eyes told me otherwise. There was so much love and fear in them that I took a step back.

_I dream a lot, I know you say  
I've got to get away.  
"The world is not yours for the taking"  
Is all you ever say.  
I know I'm not the best for you,  
But promise that you'll stay.  
Cause if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away_

Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life.  
  
Wiping her eyes on the corner of her sleeve, she walked into the kitchen, avoiding my confused stare. What was going on? Was she pregnant? No, she was always saying how much she wanted kids some day. Then why was she so _damn_ upset? Following her into the kitchen, I noticed she had got the whiskey out of the freezer and poured it into two glasses, pushing one across the island to me.

"W-we need to talk." She finally said after staring into the amber liquid, her finger tracing the lip of the cup. Her voice, so much softer than I was use to, was hard to hear. "We've been together for almost two years, Wufei…"

"Yes, I know…" My eyes watched her carefully, trying to read her. "Two years on the first."

"Then why haven't you told me that you love me?" She spoke fast, her voice rising a bit. Shock must have been etched on my face because she choked back a sob and took a long drink of the whiskey, looking away from me. "I've told you several times and not once, have you said it back." She finished the whiskey that was in her glass and put it in the sink behind her. Why was anger building in my chest?

Staring at her back as she leaned over the sink, they started shaking and Ann's hand went up towards her face; she was most likely biting down on her knuckle. She did that when she got upset and didn't want to cry. Her sobbing grew louder as she tried to keep from crying. Suddenly, I slammed my fist down on the island.

"Is that what this is about?" I yelled, "Some petty saying?" Ann flinched and turned around, opening her mouth to say something, but decided against it and merely walked towards the bedroom.

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain  
And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same.  
These streets are filled with memories  
Both perfect and in pain  
And all I wanna do is love you  
But I'm the only one to blame._

_Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life_

I followed her, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at me. A tear rolled from the corner of her eye as she stared up at me. That was all that was needed to pull me out of my angry state and come back to my senses. Then she dropped the bomb.

"You don't love me." It was a statement, not a question. She searched my eyes, almost begging them to say different but when she saw nothing but my fading anger, she pulled out of my grip. "I…you…after all this time?" Cue a new wave a tears.

There was a knock at the door and I grunted, heading out of the room as she pulled a duffle bag out of the closet. Muttering under my breath about woman's emotions and love as I opened the door, I shouted at the person behind it.

"What do you want?!!" Heero stared back at me with an angry glare.

"Hn…" He grunted then pushed past me towards Annastasia. "Duo is downstairs waiting. Leave your bag, I'll get it." Ann nodded, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. I looked at her, forgetting about the fit I just threw.

"Y-you're leaving?" I hadn't meant for my voice to sound so weak, but this was all a shock to me.

"Yes…Wufei, for a year and a half I've told you I love you and never once got it back. It sent the message that you obviously didn't feel the same way about me as I do for you." She choked on the last few words, pulling off the emerald and silver Claddagh ring I gave her on our one year.

_But what do I know; if you're leaving  
All you did was stop the bleeding.  
But these scars will stay forever,  
These scars will stay forever  
And these words they have no meaning  
If we cannot find the feeling  
That we held on to together  
Try your hardest to remember  
_

Walking up to me slowly, she reached up and cupped my cheek while placing the ring in my hand. Her eyes held so much sorrow and loss that I wanted to look away, but couldn't. Closing my hand around hers, reality was starting to set it. I felt like I was watching all this happen from someone else's eyes, that it was just a dream.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips to mine, a teardrop falling down her cheek and onto mine. We stood like that for what seemed like forever. Heero had looked away, acting as if he knew something I didn't. Then she pulled back and placed a kiss on my ear.

"I'm sorry, Wufei, but it has to be this way." She started choking on her words, pulling her warm hand from mine, leaving the cold Claddagh ring in my palm. "I love you. Good-bye."

Then she ran from the room.

"Annastasia…" When I started to go after her, I was met by Heero. The look on his face was somewhere between annoyed, disappointed, and angry. Crossing his arms, he looked at the empty doorframe.

"This is your fault." He said, looking at the framed 'family' portrait that Quatre had given us for Christmas. "A woman's emotions are like glass." He walked over to a vase, picked it up and with little strength, he shattered it. "Relena taught me that much."

All I could do was glare at him.

"Its none of your business what happens with Annastasia and I." I tried to push my way around him, only to find his arm blocking my view. Glaring, and crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "…Heero…"

"For the contrary, it is my business since her twin brother is my best friend." He clenched his hand into a fist and buried it deep in my stomach. "She loves you, but you're too shallow to love her back or afraid to admit it." Shoving his hands into his pocket, he glared down at me before turning and leaving the apartment.

_Stay with me,  
Or watch me bleed,  
I need you just to breathe._

_Cause today, you walked out of my life  
(Stay with me, or watch me bleed)  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
(I need you just to breathe.)  
I'm not living this life_

I let myself lay on the cool hardwood floor as the silence of the dark apartment laughed at me. Realization was setting in and it hurt. Annastasia was gone, for good. Clutching the Claddagh ring she left in my palm, I felt hollow. I felt like nothing.

She did leave me, but it was my fault. I was the one who didn't say the words she needed to hear; gave the wrong signal. I love her, but I always thought she knew. Apparently she needed to be told, and I was just too weak to do it.

Something cold dripped down my cheek and I realized I was crying. She was gone, and I probably would never get her back.


End file.
